It is conventionally common that a front part such as a windscreen is mounted to a steering handlebar.
However, a space must be ensured in the steering handlebar for disposition of a brake-operating lever and a clutch-operating lever, a master cylinder for outputting a braking liquid pressure in response to the operation of the brake-operating lever, and meters and hence, the position for mounting the front part such as the windscreen is limited, resulting in a decrease in degree of freedom of the disposition.